Long Hot Summer
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Jacob Stone felt like he was dying. Leave it to the Library's air conditioning system to malfunction in the middle of summer. Good thing Cassandra has a full-sized freezer in her newly-built lab in the Library. Based on the prompt, "Go away, I'm cooling off in front of this freezer first" from the JassandraTrash fluffathon prompt list.


_So this came from a fairly innocent prompt that was sent in to JassandraTrash because the requester thought it would make a cute story, and it was cute...until it got completely out of my control and turned into this. I guess every blog event needs some smut, right?_

 _Let's just blame everything on the fact that it's been 8000 degrees in Florida lately._

* * *

Jacob Stone felt like he was dying. Leave it to the Library's air conditioning system to malfunction in the middle of summer.

He turned into Cassandra's lab, coveting some time in front of her full-size freezer, and almost instinctively walked back out. Cassandra was standing in front of the open appliance, her sweater, shoes, and knee socks balled up on the adjacent table. Her deep red camisole had been pulled from her short skirt, leaving the slightest strip of bare skin visible around her midriff, and his eyes were torn between that and the black bra straps on her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder, gasping as she realized she was no longer alone.

"Sorry," he said. She wasn't really indecent, but it was the most undressed he'd ever seen her, and he wasn't sure whether he should look away or not.

"You're fine," Cassandra said. She sighed, twirled her red hair around her hand, and held it on top of her head, exposing the back of her bared neck to the cold air. Her eyes slipped shut in pleasure as she groaned, "Please don't tell me I have to move."

"No, uh…" Stone stuttered, thinking he now couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "I was coming in here to do that, actually. Jones is asleep in the pool."

" _Asleep_ in the…?" Cassandra started with concern, her eyes opening again.

"On a floaty recliner that's taking up the whole damn thing," Stone grumbled.

At that moment, Jenkins appeared in the doorway behind Stone. "Miss Cillian," he said. He was still in his trademark suit, though he looked like he was stifling as well. Stone simply stared at him in disbelief. "Do you still have any of those delightful popsicles you keep in here?"

Cassandra nodded and turned to the freezer, pulling out a package of popsicles. She held it up to the light to see which colors were inside. "Blue or orange?"

"Yes," Jenkins said.

Cassandra snickered and made her way across the lab to hand Jenkins his icy treats. While she was away from the freezer, Stone took the opportunity to slide in front of the open space. He tossed his shirt onto the table, leaving his upper half clad in only a white tank top.

"Jenkins," Stone grumbled. "How come this magical Library can't magically fix its damn AC?"

"The Library may be a magical entity, but we're still beholden to everyday calamities like electrical failures," Jenkins sighed.

"But…how is it going to get fixed if we can't just call for service like a normal building?" Cassandra asked.

"Mr. Carsen is working on a solution," Jenkins promised. "God help us all." With that, Jenkins thanked Cassandra and vacated the lab. She turned back around and gasped again.

" _Oh_ no," she said. "Go away; I was cooling off in front of that freezer first."

"Yeah, and then you moved," Stone said.

"You should go help Flynn; you probably know more about something like that than he does."

"Nice try, Cassie," he sighed, turning around to allow the cool air to surround his body. As he was standing with one of his sides towards the freezer, Cassandra slipped back in front of the open door, facing him.

Sharing the freezer proved to be a better idea in her head than it was in reality. Standing less than a foot away from Jacob, both of them wearing fewer clothes than normal, Cassandra felt a rush of warmth that she was pretty sure had nothing to do with the lack of central air. He rested one arm against the top of the freezer, the other on his hip. She'd never noticed how amazing his arms were before, and sweat was glistening against his chest, and as she tried to look _anywhere_ else, she noticed him staring at her, too, his darkened eyes fixated on a single drop of sweat traveling down between her breasts.

Cassandra sighed and reached into the freezer, pulling out a handful of ice cubes. She cupped them into her palms and ran the ice against her forehead. Water almost instantly melted between her fingers as the frozen cubes touched her skin. Jacob was fixated on her, watching as her eyes slipped shut and her mouth fell open in relief. Little drops of water began pouring down her face, and he watched one large drop in particular come down around her nose, getting closer and closer to her pink lips.

The ice in Cassandra's hands shattered when it hit the ground, having fallen out of her hands as soon as Jacob's mouth crashed against hers. Her eyes opened in surprise but fell closed again as he engaged her in a hungry, passionate kiss. She gripped his arms, eagerly returning his kiss, and his hands fell to the bare skin around her middle.

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as he felt her pushing him away. "The water was just…and I just… _damn it_."

"No," she said, shaking her head. She struggled to speak as she tried to catch her breath. "It's not that. It's just…" She shot him a flirtatious grin and said, in a sultry voice, "Isn't this a little counter-productive to the purpose of standing in front of the freezer?"

She was right, he thought, as he realized he was now hotter than he'd been when he walked in there. But there she was in front of him, her skin flushed, her eyes radiating gleeful mischief, almost begging him to kiss her again.

"Screw it," he muttered as his hands found her hips and his lips met hers again.

Cassandra's hands came to him immediately, one cupping his face as they kissed, the other caressing his chest over his damping white tank top. He kissed her hard and fervently, and she gave back as good as she was getting, moaning as their mouths opened and his tongue stroked hers. Their lips fused together again, her fingertips grazed his bare shoulder, and she bit his lip, tugging the swollen flesh as she pulled away, earning her a moan from the back of his throat.

She smirked slightly, and Stone dropped his hands from her hips just long enough to pull the tank top over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. He reached for Cassandra again, bunching her camisole up underneath her breasts, and kicked the freezer door shut as he brought her in for another kiss. He turned them, pressing her against the now-closed appliance, and she sighed at the contrast of the cool door against her back and his hot chest against hers. She leaned her head back slightly, and Stone took the opportunity to attach his lips to her neck.

His hands were all over her bared midriff, while hers traveled across the tanned skin of his back, and one of Cassandra's legs naturally came up around his thigh as he sucked on her neck. He caught her thigh in one of his hands, caressing up underneath her skirt as the sole of her foot rested on the table behind him, steadying herself against him. Stone's mouth found hers again, and he rolled his hips against her, sending a jolt of heat through both their bodies. He repeated the motion; on the third thrust, they broke apart on a shared groan.

" _Oh god_ ," Cassandra breathed, gasping as his lips began trailing along the v-neck of her camisole. "Jacob, it's too hot for sex."

"It's too hot for anything _but_ sex," Stone muttered against her skin.

Cassandra sighed blissfully as he licked along the curve of her breast and simply replied, "Door."

"What?" Stone asked, pulling back.

"Door," Cassandra said, nodding towards the door to her lab. "You and Jenkins both just walked right in here. Do you want Colonel Baird to be next?"

"Nope. No. Nope," Stone said, shaking his head, not even wanting to go there. He immediately let Cassandra go and headed towards the lab door, still shaking his head. "No," he said again as he clicked the lock shut.

When he turned back around, Cassandra was sitting on the table in the center of the room in just her skirt and bra, her camisole having joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the wooden surface. Stone came around the table to stand in front of her and allowed himself a moment to take in the view: Cassandra, her red hair sticking against her sweaty skin, breasts cupped firmly in her black bra as her chest moved heavily up and down.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled, leaning over to let his forehead bump against hers.

"Thank you," she whispered. She reached up and caressed his bare chest again. "You are, too."

He cupped her cheeks and made her look him in the eyes. "You want this?" he asked.

"We've been caught up in this blatant flirtation for months," she pointed out.

"I need to hear you say it, Cassie," he said.

"I want _you_ ," she whispered.

That was all the consent he needed as he reached beneath her hair to cup her head in his palms and bring her to him for another kiss. Her legs hooked around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together as his hands slipped down her back to unhook her bra. Cassandra let the garment fall between them, tossing it to the floor as Stone let her breasts fill his palms. His thumbs caressed her nipples, and she reached between their bodies to unbutton his jeans. He peeled the denim down his legs, tossing his shoes and socks to the side as well, and climbed on top of the table.

"This, uh…this'll hold us, right?" Stone asked.

Cassandra lay down on her back, twisting her hair up into a knot beneath her, and looked up at him with a giggle. "Yes," she confirmed.

He covered her body with his, slipping one of his legs between hers. Shutting the door had made the small, window-less science lab even hotter, and they came together, their bodies already sweaty, as their mouths met again and again in passionate kisses. One of his arms braced himself above her, and the other hand squeezed one of her breasts, the room silent save for the sounds of the low hum of the freezer, the smack of lips, and the heavy, mingled breaths of the new lovers on the table.

Eventually, Cassandra raised her hips from the table, and Stone's hands found the zipper on her skirt, dragging it down its silver track. Her knees and lower legs hung off the edge of the table, and when he rolled off of her to pull the skirt from her body, she sighed as cool(er) air hit her overheated skin.

"Are you alright?" Stone asked, adding her skirt to the pile of clothes on the table.

"Yeah, yes," Cassandra nodded. She started fanning herself with her hand, and Stone understood.

"I was stiflin' you under there," he realized.

"No!" she said. "Well, yes, a little, but it's just… _god_ , it's hot as hell in here."

Stone nodded his agreement, knowing she was suffering since she hardly ever swore, and he looked at the freezer behind them. He tugged open the door, intending to leave it at that, letting some of the frosty air drift over to the table, but then he got an idea. Cassandra had closed her eyes as the cold hit her body, and Stone grabbed a popsicle from the top shelf, tossing the wrapper to the side.

He joined Cassandra on the table again, trailing the purple treat slowly across her bare chest. Cassandra moaned at the unexpected icy coolness, and Stone grinned as he dragged it in circles around her breasts. She finally peeked at him, her eyes widening when she realized the item cooling her down was a popsicle instead of regular ice.

"Oh, sticky," Cassandra muttered, instinctively sitting up. "Sticky!"

Stone chuckled. "But does it feel good?" he asked.

"Well…yes," she said.

"Then trust me," he said, guiding her back down to the table. Cassandra relaxed as soon as Stone's tongue began tracing the same pattern against her chest that the popsicle had taken. He started drawing on her body with the icy pop again and, as he leaned down to lap up the grape-flavored water, whispered, "I know it's sticky, but part two of this can be you, me, and a cool shower. How's that sound?"

She responded with a simple moan until his tongue left her skin. Then, she said, "Necessary. Whether there are popsicles involved or not."

Stone chuckled again, her ability to apply logic in their current situation astounding him. "Well, you got me there," he agreed, lazily drawing circles on her middle.

Cassandra arched her back against the table as Stone licked up her stomach, and his hands fell to her hips again, slipping beneath the band of her underwear. Cassandra thread her fingers through Stone's hair and tugged lightly, trying to get him to look at her without having to break their charged silence. His eyes met hers, she nodded, and Stone tugged the cloth down her legs, leaving her finally naked beneath him.

Stone's hands caressed down the sides of her body – down her hips, along the curve of her ass, and across her thighs – as his lips kissed down her middle. Cassandra watched as he took a bite of the melt-y popsicle, crushing it in his mouth. He swallowed and handed the remainder of the treat to her. Before she could take a bite, too, Stone dipped his head between her legs, enveloping her in an icy kiss, sending a chill up her spine. Cassandra moaned and arched her back against the table again; the coolness on his tongue faded as he explored her, but his lips still felt heavenly against her.

Cassandra tugged his hair again as she felt her body begin to tense underneath him. "Not yet," she muttered. "Wait…wait…"

Buried between her thighs, Stone only heard the second half of her request to stop. "You alright?" he asked again softly. "The cold…did that hurt?"

Cassandra sat up, shooting him a look that was half flirtatious and half _'are-you-kidding-me?'_ She reached for his hips, slipping his hands beneath his boxers as he met her for another kiss. She tasted the grape popsicle and herself on his lips and tried to push the last remaining bit of clothing between them away.

Stone finished undressing as Cassandra hopped down from the table and reached into the freezer, grabbing another ice cube from the tray. She swirled it around her mouth until it melted enough for her to swallow the cube, sending another rush of cool down her chest. She slipped down to her knees in front of Stone.

"You wanted to know how it felt?" she asked. "See for yourself."

Cassandra took him in her hand, stroking once, twice between sucking him into her mouth. He jumped and she pulled back immediately.

"Bad?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Because, for me, it felt kind of…"

"Amazin'," he said. "Wow." She grinned and returned to her task. His eyes fell shut, his mouth fell open, and he tangled his fingers through her hair. "Cass…Cassie, you've got to stop."

She pulled back again and stood before him slowly. "You don't want me to…?"

"Not if you want this to continue," he said, interrupting her, his hands instantly gripping her ass.

"Oh," Cassandra said with another giggle.

"And I want this to continue," he groaned.

"Me too," she whispered.

He gently smacked her bottom, and she unraveled herself from his arms. Cassandra slid back up onto the table, leaving the freezer door open across from them, and Stone reached for his discarded jeans, pulling out his wallet. He retrieved the condom hidden in one of the pockets, and Cassandra laughed again.

"What?" Stone asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm sorry. I just…didn't expect you to have one of those in your wallet."

Stone shrugged. "I'm a guy," he said, offering no other explanation. Cassandra raised her eyebrow and grabbed the package from his hands, twirling it around in her fingers. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just making sure it's not expired," she teased.

" _Hey_ ," he said. He tried to fake offense at the implications of her comment, but instead, he just laughed. He climbed up onto the table next to her again, and said, "Come here."

He kissed her again, more tenderly than he had kissed her yet that afternoon, and slipped his hand between her legs, gently teasing her with his fingers. Cassandra sighed at the sudden softness of his touch. Stone pulled back just enough to slide the condom on and rolled on top of her again. He hooked her legs around his waist and slid himself against her a few times before he slowly entered her. He cupped her face with his palm, caressing her cheek, and Cassandra nearly whimpered at the feeling of him moving gently inside of her. It was such a contrast from the hot, frenzied kisses they'd begun with, but it made her chest swell with emotion.

"Jacob," she breathed, and his eyes met hers. "This isn't just _right now_ , is it?" she asked almost nervously.

His forehead fell against hers again. He simply made love to her for a few moments, relishing in the little gasps that escaped her lips, before he whispered, "I really hope not, sweetheart."

She smiled, kissed him firmly, and said, "Good; it's decided then."

Stone sealed their decision with another kiss and realized her head was lying against the hard table. Their clothes were too far away for him to bundle something up to use as a pillow, so he slipped his hands underneath her back and gingerly rolled them over. Cassandra legs framed his hips, and she braced herself against his chest as she began rocking against him.

When he felt her start to fall over the metaphorical edge, he sat up, holding her to him as she stilled, coming undone in his arms. Stone peppered kisses along her neck as she caught her breath, and his hands helped her hips keep moving against him until he, too, was groaning in her ear. He leaned back against the table, taking her with him, and they rolled onto their sides, lips and limbs tangled in an intimate embrace.

"You okay?" he whispered, brushing a bit of hair away from her face.

She shot him a blissful smile and nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm better than 'okay,' darlin'," he said.

Cassandra pulled him in for another kiss, which turned into another, and then another. Somewhere in the middle of their post-lovemaking makeout session, the air conditioning kicked back on with a life-affirming whir and instantly began cooling the room.

"Well, that figures," Stone said, breaking their kiss. "I can't believe Flynn actually fixed it."

Cassandra buried her face in his shoulder, hiding her giggles. She pulled back, looked at him, and said, "Do you think… _this_ would've happened if the AC hadn't…?"

"Eventually," Stone affirmed. "Probably not today or…like this."

"Regrets?" she asked quietly.

"Nah," Stone said immediately. "You?"

"Not a one," Cassandra said with a smile. They shared another tender kiss before Cassandra stroked down his stomach and sat up, removing herself from his arms. "I guess we should go shower before someone finds us," she said.

"Yeah," Stone agreed, a roguish look in his eyes. "And then…"

Cassandra's own eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"You got a bathing suit here?" Stone asked. Cassandra nodded. "What do you say we go overthrow the king of the pool?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I like reviews :)_


End file.
